In your eyes
by Bffy519
Summary: conjunto de drabbles y one-shots sin ningún orden cronológico de Soujiro y Misao
1. Ojos verdes

**A/N:** Bueno todo el mundo ya sabrá (y si no yo se lo digo ahora) que Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes no son míos. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

No seáis muy malos conmigo, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic de R.K… va a ser un conjunto de drabbles y one-shots sin ningún orden cronológico. En principio serán todos de la pareja Soujiro/Misao. Perdonad las faltas de ortografía (si tengo, que seguro que alguna habrá) y los nombres que estén mal escritos. Si me decís lo que esté mal lo corregiré en seguida. En fin aquí os dejo lo que tengo escrito. Review plis.

**Ojos verdes**

Soujiro no sabía mucho de emociones. La vida con su familia y el duro entrenamiento que le dio Sishio las había exterminado. Sin embargo, cuando esa chica de profundos ojos verdes entró a la habitación donde iba a pelear con Battousai, sintió algo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No fue fuerte, ni duró mucho (apenas unos segundos). Pero fue suficiente para hacerle pensar cosas raras durante varios días.

Todo por culpa de esos ojos verdes.


	2. Discusiones

Bueno, Rurouni Kenshin sigue sin pertenecerme (vaya sorpresa).

**DISCUSIONES**

-¡Sou-chan!

Soujiro se giró inmediatamente al oír su nombre para ver a una Misao no muy feliz.

Misao se acercó a él en dos zancadas y lo miró a los ojos con todo el odio que pudo reunir. Pero no pudo aguantas mucho tiempo.

Makimachi Misao podía enfadarse con cualquiera, incluso con gente que no conocía. Podía pasar horas gritando amenazas y nadie (ni siquiera su querido Aoshi-sama) podía salvarse de su furia asesina. Excepto ese estúpido niño sonriente. Misao no sabía el motivo, pero no podía estar más de dos segundos enfadada con Soujiro.

-¿Si Misao-dono?- Preguntó Soujiro con su eterna sonrisa (aunque estaba un poco tensa por el humor de su amiga) haciendo que Misao volviera a la realidad.

-¡Sou-chan no baka!

Misao intentó gritar eso con un tono amenazador, de verdad que si, pero no pudo. Y todo por culpa de los ojos de ese maniaco que siempre estaba sonriendo. Los ojos azules de Soujiro ahora la miraban tristes, Soujiro no podía soportar que su única amiga se enfadara con él.. ¡Maldito chico! Había hecho que se encariñara con él y ahora ella tampoco podía soportar que Soujiro estuviera triste.

Misao suspiró mentalmente.

-Da igual, sigue con la colada…

-Si, Misao-dono- Le contestó un otra vez feliz Soujiro.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Misao-dono.

-Esta bien comadreja-chan.

Misao se dio la vuelta otra vez enfadada y con la idea de desquitarse con el primer incauto que se cruzara en su camino.

En cuanto Misao desapareció Soujiro dejó escapar una risita. Era una suerte para él que Misao no aguantara la mirada triste de Soujiro. Y una desgracia para Misao que Soujiro supiera esto. Sobre todo porque era un gran actor.


	3. LO QUE UN TENKEN PUEDE HACER Y LO QUE NO

Bueno, Rurouni Kenshin aún no me pertenece porque no he comprado los derechos… pero estoy ahorrando…

**LO QUE UN TENKEN PUEDE HACER Y LO QUE NO**

Soujiro Seta podía hacer muchas cosas.

Podía matar más de cincuenta hombre en una hora. Podía correr a la velocidad de la luz. Era capaz de llevar más de cien sacos de arroz en un día sin cansarse, de sonreír mientras lo golpeaban y de nombrar todos y cada uno de los tipos de dulce que existían.

Si, Soujiro Seta podía hacer muchísimas cosas. Pero lo que no podía, y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por SI poder, era lograr que Misao lo viera como algo más que un amigo.

**N/A:** Se que he tardado en actualizar. Pero estaba esperando a ver si ciertos amiguitos bastardos me comentaban algo. Pero la única que lo ha hecho ha sido Okashira Janet. Muchas gracias me alegra que te guste lo que escribo. Yo me estoy leyendo tus historias y también me gustan mucho así que dentro de poco te encontrarás con algún review mío.


	4. EL ARTE DE LA MANIPULACIÓN

**N/A: **Bueno, he vuelto… Siento que las actualizaciones sean tan escasas, pero es que escribo las mini historias en clase jejejeje.

Bueno mis fondos para comprar Rurouni Kenshin son escasos así que aún no he comprado los derechos, pero algún día lo conseguiré y Soujiro será mío (y no lo pienso compartir).

En fin, después de todas esas tonterías aquí os dejo el próximo capi. Me moló mucho escribir como Soujiro fingía estar triste para librarse de la bronca, así que aquí va la venganza de Misao. Espero que os guste.

**EL ARTE DE LA MANIPULACIÓN**

Misao se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Soujiro hasta que este se revolvió nervioso.

-Ne Sou-chan, ¿podrías ir al mercado por mí?

-¿Qué?- Dijo el pobre Soujiro ante la propuesta de su amiga.

-Por favor Sou-chan. Tú eres más rápido y más fuerte. No te costará nada…- intentó convencerlo Misao.

Soujiro la miró largamente para luego negar con la cabeza. Aún tenía que hacer la colada, fregar el Aoiya y limpiar los platos. Era demasiado trabajo, no podía ocuparse de la compra también.

-Lo siento Misao-dono, tengo demasiado trabajo hoy e ir al mercado es una tarea que ocupa prácticamente todo el día.

Misao miró a Soujiro aún más intensamente que la primera vez y luego, de pronto, se echó a llorar.

En cuanto Soujiro vio esto se lanzó casi desesperado a abrazar a su amiga. Incluso su sonrisa desapareció.

-¡No llores Misao-dono! ¡Lo haré! ¡Iré al mercado!

-E-esque y-yo quería…- tartamudeó Misao entre sollozos.

-Está bien, no pasa nada, yo iré al mercado, en serio.- insistió Soujirou mientras apretaba el abrazo.

Cuando al cabo de un rato Misao se calmó y le aseguró entre sollozos a Soujiro que ya estaba mejor, este se fue suspirando. Ahora tenía más trabajo y se sentía culpable.

En cuanto Soujiro entró al Aoiya Misao se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió.

A fingir que estabatriste para escaquearse no le ganaba nadie.

**N/A**: Me alegro mucho de que te guste **nihonko**y espero que sigas mandando reviews . En cuanto a ti **okashira janet**gracias por el review, te dije que me encantaban tus fics y no es broma, te he mandado un review a tres o cuatro. También quiero dar las gracias a los bastardos de mis amigos que se lo leen pero no comentan… ya os pillaré por ahí :

Matta ne


	5. SOLO TU

**N/A: **Bueno R.K. no me pertenece y bla, bla, bla… Este drabble me costó muchísimo de hacer y aún no estoy convencida de si me ha quedado bien o no, espero que os guste.

**SOLO TÚ**

Misao sabía que Soujiro era especial para ella.

No lo amaba locamente como a su gran e incomparable Aoshi-sama. No lo veía con el cariño filial que sentía por su queridísimo oniwabanshu. No era la camaradería que compartía con el grupo de Himura. Pero le quería. Lo quería tanto que discutió con su Aoshi-sama y estuvo una semana sin hablarle (ni llevarle el té). Tanto que abandonó el Aoiya para vagar con el en busca de la verdad, porque el necesitaba encontrarla y ella no podía separase de él. Tanto que suplicó a Megumi (asesinando de forma despiadada a su orgullo en el proceso) para que lo curara cuando Soujiro se constipó y a Kaoru para que pudiera descansar en el dojo.

Y nunca se arrepintió. Aunque Aoshi-sama la mirara más fríamente, aunque tuviera que escaparse de noche de su casa, aunque se hubiera destrozado la espalda fregando suelos para pagar los servicios de Megumi. Porque SU Sou-chan era especial, y lo quería más que a nadie.


	6. SALTA

**N/A**: R.K. no es mío y además no tengo dinero así que si me demanda alguien solo conseguirá 10 euros (en serio, es todo lo que tengo de momento).

Este drabble es un drabble de verdad. Tiene exactamente 100 palabras ^^. La historia es un poco rara (pero estaba en clase de mates y de resaca cuando la escribí), no se donde esta subida Misao ni porque no quiere saltar, eso os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación. Si alguien tiene alguna idea estaré encantada de recibirla.

**SALTA**

Debía estar de broma. Por nada del mundo iba a saltar.

Por mucho que Soujiro le jurase y perjurase que la cogería no lo haría.

-¡Vamos Misao-dono! ¡No le pasará nada, yo la cogeré! ¿Es qué no confía en mí?

-¡Qué no me llames así! Y deja de poner ojitos de cachorro, ¡no pienso saltar!

No, de ningún modo. Misao no iba a dejarse manipular de esa forma tan descarada.

-¡Pero Misao-dono! –lloriqueó Soujiro.

-Pero nada. He dicho que no, y es que no. No voy a saltar.

Soujiro suspiro e intentó pensar en otra forma de hacerla bajar.


	7. Conociendonos

**N/A: **Rurouni Kenshin sigue sin pertenecerme. Perdón por la tardanza, pero tenía exámenes XD.

**CONOCIENDONOS**

Soujiro y Misao eran los mejores amigos del mundo.

Lo sabían todo el uno del otro. A veces peleaban por supuesto, pero nunca se separaban. De hecho vivían juntos. Y aunque tenían habitaciones separadas la mitad de las noches terminaban durmiendo juntos (N/A: solo durmiendo pervertidas, que en seguida pensáis lo peor).

De hecho Okon y Omasu solían bromear diciendo que eran una especie de adictos el uno al otro y que si se separaban por más de dos horas se volverían locos y empezarían a matar gente.

Pero no siempre había sido así.

Al principio se habían odiado. Misao lo odió porque por su culpa llegó tarde y Okina la regaño durante horas. Soujiro la odió por estamparle una bandeja de té en la cara y por insultarlo.

En realidad no fue culpa de Soujiro que Aoshi hubiera tardado más en beberse el té y por consiguiente Misao tuviera que correr para llegar a su casa a tiempo; y obviamente tampoco fue culpa de Misao que unos aldeanos hubieran visto la espada de Soujiro, y hubieran llamado a la policía, haciendo que este tuviera que usar su shukuchi para huir. Pero eso no impidió que al chocar, los dos decidieran que el otro era el responsable de todos sus males.

Y si el primer encuentro fue accidentado, el segundo fue una catástrofe. Porque en el segundo encuentro fue cuando se reconocieron. Bueno, Soujiro reconoció el traje Ninja de los oniwabanshu que Misao llevaba y Misao lo obligó a golpes a decir quien era. No es necesario decir que Soujiro no estuvo muy feliz de esto. En cuanto logró de las patadas (que solo le habían alcanzado porque estaba sorprendido, no porque hubiera perdido cualidades, ¡eso nunca!) empezó a utilizar su velocidad divina para burlarse de Misao (la cual terminó en el suelo con las manos atadas por su propia trenza).

El tercer encuentro fue en un restaurante, y terminaron los dos teniendo que limpiarlo de arriba abajo para pagar lo desperfectos que habían causado.

Fue en el séptimo encuentro cuando se hicieron amigos.

Soujiro se había quedado sin dinero al tercer día en Kyoto así que debía pasarlas noches al aire libre. Eso estaba bien para él, o al menos lo estaba hasta que una noche llovió, y enfermó. Se despertó al día siguiente bajo un árbol sintiéndose sin fuerzas para levantarse. Allí lo encontró Misao cuando le llevaba el té a su querido Aoshi-sama.

En cuanto lo reconoció se acercó a él para insultarlo y tirarlo de "su bosque". Pero al estar más cerca se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Misao sacudiendo ligeramente su hombro.

Soujiro apenas si pudo levantar la cabeza.

-No te lo mereces, ¿sabes?- le riñó Misao mientras incorporaba el cuerpo del chico y lo apoyaba contra el suyo.- Este té era para Aoshi-sama, no para ti. Y definitivamente no debería dártelo.- siguió Misao mientras servía el té en la taza.- Pero tienes suerte de que sea tan buena persona.- añadió acercándole la humeante taza a la boca.

Soujiro abrió los labios y sintió como el líquido caliente lo reconfortaba. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba sobre un futón con ropa seca y que se oían voces gritando fuera de la habitación. Una de ellas era la de Misao.

Misao estaba luchando para que Soujiro se quedara.

Por primera vez en años Soujiro sonrió de verdad.

Cuando tras horas de gritos Misao entró y lo miró sonriendo Soujiro supo que ya no estaba solo, y que tenía un lugar para quedarse.

-Solo es hasta que te cures Tenken. Ni un minuto más- advirtió Misao.

Soujiro solo ensanchó más su sonrisa y se acomodó en el futón cerrando los ojos, mientras Misao se sentaba a su lado y comenzaba a acariciar los cabellos de Soujiro mientras entonaba una especie de canción de cuna.


	8. Amistad y otras torturas

**AMISTAD Y OTRAS TORTURAS**

Al principio Soujiro había llevado muy mal que Misao fuera una chica tan sociable.

Soujiro nunca había tenido amigos y era bastante posesivo y sobre protector (y también agobiante) con Misao. Cada vez que alguien la miraba, Soujiro se ponía en posición de ataque. Cuando Misao se ponía a hablar con alguien, Soujiro se metía por medio. Incluso una vez, un hombre empujó sin querer, a Misao mientras ella y Soujiro paseaban y este casi le arrancó la cabeza.

Tuvieron muchas decisiones a causa de los celos de Soujiro, pero él no podía evitarlo. Nadie lo había querido nunca, y ahora que había alguien que si lo hacía no podía evitar estar paranoico.

Por suerte para todos, especialmente para los transeúntes inocentes, al cabo de unos meses (los más largos de la vida de Misao), Soujiro logró superar, en parte, sus celos. Y Misao logró no tirarle ningún kunai en el proceso.

******N/A: ****Muchas gracias por tus palabras Lau, espero que este capitulo tambien te guste ^^**


	9. Insomnio

**A/N: **Bueno después de mucho ahorrar Rurouni Kenshin sigue sin ser mío… En realidad eso es fácil de saber. Si fuera mío Soujiro habría tenido su propio anime ¡Ah! Es una auténtica injusticia.

**INSOMNIO**

Soujiro no dormía mucho. Nunca lo había hecho.

De pequeño tenía miedo de dormir por si su familia lo mataba. Cuando estaba con Sishio porque este le había enseñado que debía estar siempre alerta. Después de la última batalla contra Kenshin Himura porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía los rostros de toda la gente que había matado.

Suspiró mientras pensaba que podía hacer para pasar el rato, pero unos pequeños golpes lo distrajeron.

Soujiro sabía que era Misao. Muchas veces Misao iba a su cuarto para hablar con él hasta que amaneciera o alguno de los dos (normalmente ella) se quedara dormido, lo que llegara antes.

Misao entró sin hacer ruido y, después de cerrar la puerta, se metió en el futón de Soujiro apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho. Soujiro sonrió mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Misao y enterraba la cara en su pelo y aspirada si olor a sakura.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Misao-dono? ¿No puede dormir?- preguntó Soujiro con los ojos cerrados.

Misao negó con la cabeza y soltó un pequeño sollozo. Soujiro se preocupó al darse cuenta de que Misao estaba llorando, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar Misao se levantó disculpándose por molestarlo y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta.

-No me ha molestado. No se vaya por favor. Cuénteme que ha pasado Misao-dono. Hará que se sienta mejor.-la animó Soujiro mientras la volvía a acostar sobre él.

-No es nada, solo…-Misao guardó silencio unos segundos.-solo es que he soñado que

Aoshi-sama me rechazaba y se volvía a marchar.

Si Soujiro no se hubiera sentido tan triste por la respuesta, seguramente se habría dado cuenta de que Misao había mentido.

-¿Y tú Sou-chan?- preguntó Misao mientras se sentaba rompiendo el abrazo que Soujiro le estaba dando.- ¿Por qué estás despierto?

Soujiro la observó detenidamente. Tenía el pelo suelto y los ojos brillantes por haber llorado.

Sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas y tenía los labios entreabiertos. Vestía una yukata muy fina de color verde, bastante ajustada, que tenía mal puesta, y con el nudo medio desecho. La tela del hombro derecho había resbalado por su brazo abriendo la yukata hasta, más o menos, la mitad des pecho.

Soujiro se incorporó y sentó al lado de Misao.

-No podía dormir.-le contestó Soujiro con la voz algo estrangulada.

Misao frunció el ceño intentando descubrir porque Soujiro tenía los ojos brillantes y respiraba de forma errática.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Misao.

-Mucho. Gracias por preguntar.- Soujiro levantó la mano como si le pesara, y puso la manga de la yukata en su sitio acariciando, de paso, el brazo y el hombro.

Misao se sonrojó y sonrió algo avergonzada.

-Gracias Sou-chan. Pero no has contestado mi pregunta.

-Si lo he hecho Misao-dono, le he dicho que no podía dormir.-le recordó Soujiro con una sonrisa burlona.

-Eso no es una respuesta.- Misao empujó a Soujiro para que volviera a acostarse, y acomodó la cabeza de su amigo en sus piernas, mientras acariciaba su cuello con una mano y su cabello con la otra. –Cuéntamelo o no volveré a hablarte nunca Seta Soujiro.

-Está bien, está bien…- se rindió.- no puedo dormir porque cuando cierro los ojos solo veo a toda la gente que he matado. Tengo miedo de hacer daño a alguien otra vez. Tal vez debería irme.- susurró Soujiro cada vez más bajito.

Misao se tensó al oír estas palabras y dejó de acariciar a su amigo.

Soujiro se sobresaltó al notar como una gota de agua le caía en la cara. Miró hacía arriba para ver que pasaba y se sentó inmediatamente. Misao estaba llorando.

-No digas eso Sou-chan. Por favor.- sollozó Misao.

Soujiro quería abrazarla, pero Misao no lo dejó. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacía la puerta. Misao había perdido demasiada gente, no podía perder también a su amigo. Además, se sentía herida porque, después de tres años, nunca le hubiera hablado de sus problemas para dormir.

Antes de que Misao alcanzara la puerta Soujiro la había parado agarrándola del brazo.

-Misao-dono tranquilícese por- Soujiro fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en su mejilla.

-¡Eres un tonto Soujiro! –le gritó Misao. –Tonto, tonto… ¡mucho más que Aoshi-sama! ¿Quieres irte? ¡Pues vete! ¡No te necesito!

-¿Soy un tonto?- preguntó Soujiro mientras sonreía. Una sonrisa vacía. La sonrisa del Tenken.- ¿Yo? ¿Y tú qué Misao-chan?- se burló Soujiro, y al decir Misao-chan sonó como un insulto.- Tú estás enamorada de alguien que nunca te corresponderá. Y no me extraña.- añadió Soujiro. Su voz llena de veneno.- Eres débil. Tan débil… Por eso todo el mundo te abandona siempre. Si sigues viva es porque otros te han salvado.

Misao abrió mucho los ojos y su piel se puso blanca. Al verla Soujiro se dio cuenta de que el Tenken no estaba tan muerto como él pensaba.

Misao se soltó de su agarre de un fuerte tirón y salió del cuarto corriendo.

Soujiro tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando logró procesar todos los acontecimientos Salió corriendo detrás de Misao.

La alcanzó hacía la mitad del pasillo y volvió a cogerla del brazo para detenerla.

-¡Lo siento Misao-dono! Estoy cansado y no pensé en lo que hacía.

Misao estranguló un sollozo, pero no le contestó. De hecho ni siquiera lo miraba.

-¿Misao-dono? –Soujiro acarició su mejilla para llamar su atención, pero Misao no movió ni un solo músculo.

-Por favor Misao-dono diga algo.-le suplicó Soujiro, pero Misao siguió igual de quieta y silenciosa que antes.

Soujiro no pudo evitar pensar que parecía un animalillo frente a la mira del cazador. Sin escapatoria posible y a punto de ser asesinado, manteniéndose totalmente quieto, esperando el golpe de gracia.

Ese pensamiento le provocó escalofríos.

-Se lo suplico Misao-dono.- dijo Soujiro con una voz lastimera mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella.- perdóneme… Por favor.

-¿Por qué has dicho eso? –preguntó Misao todavía sin mirarlo.

-No lo se Misao-dono. –le dijo Soujiro.- Por favor perdóneme.

-Te has aprovechado.- recriminó Misao.- Te he contado toda mi vida, mis miedos. Te he abierto mi corazón y tú has usado todo eso para herirme ¿Por qué debería perdonarte?

-Yo también se lo he contado todo sobre mí. Vénguese.- le dijo Soujiro aún de rodillas.- Hágame lo mismo que yo le he hecho.

Misao miró a Soujiro por primera vez.

-Eso no hará que me sienta mejor. Además, yo no soy cómo tú. Yo nunca te haría eso.- Soujiro la miró a punto de llorar.

-Por favor… por favor haré cualquier cosa Misao-dono. Eres lo único que tengo…

-Dime porque me has dicho eso Soujiro.- dijo Misao fríamente.

-Estaba celoso.- admitió Soujiro todavía sin levantarse.- Cuándo has entrado y has dicho que habías soñado con Shinomori-san; todas las veces que me has hablado de él.- La voz de Soujiro estaba rota, llena de dolor y arrepentimiento. Toda deferencia hacia Misao olvidada. Incluso su sonrisa se había ido.- Lo siento mucho, estoy cansado y muy triste. Yo te quiero mucho. Eres la única persona a la que he querido en toda mi vida, y tú estás enamorada de Shinomori-san. Tú eres lo único que yo tengo, poro yo no soy lo único que tú tienes. Tú tienes familia y amigos, yo solo soy uno más. Supongo que no se compartirte.

-En realidad, -confesó Misao.- fui a tu habitación para asegurarme de que seguías ahí. No he soñado con Aoshi-sama. He soñado con mis padres y mi abuelo… y contigo.

-¿Conmigo? –preguntó Soujiro extrañado mientras se levantaba.

-Soñé con la noche en que mi familia murió. Y luego la imagen cambió, y soñé que te ibas a seguir con tu viaje y no volvías nunca más. –admitió Misao.

Soujiro se acercó a Misao un poco vacilante y la abrazó intentando reconfortarla.

-Está bien Misao-dono. Me quedaré con usted hasta que se canse de mí y me tire. –prometió Soujiro.

Misao se separó un poco del cuerpo de su amigo, pero sin romper el abrazo.

-No, -negó Misao suavemente.- debes hacerlo. Es importante para ti. Llevas tres años aquí porque soy muy egoísta. Se suponía que solo te quedarías unas semanas.

No es cierto Misao-dono.

-Si lo es.- Misao apoyó su frente sobre el hombro derecho de Soujiro.- Quiero que seas feliz Soujiro, y no podrás serlo si no terminas tu viaje.

-Tampoco lo seré lejos de ti.- le susurró Soujiro. –No deseo alejarme de ti.

-Antes has dicho que te irías.

-Antes he dicho que tal vez debería irme. – corrigió - No lo decía en serio, solo quería llamar tu atención.

Misao lo miró fijamente. Su pelo oscuro, su piel clara, sus profundos ojos vacíos. En ese momento no estaba sonriendo, lo cual era muy perturbador.

Soujiro apartó de la cara de Misao un mechón de pelo. Ella le cogió la mano con la que había retirado el mechón, le besó los nudillos y enlazó sus dedos con los propios.

-¿Misao-dono?- Preguntó Soujiro un poco confundido cuando Misao empezó a tirar de su brazo para acercarlo a ella.

Cuando tuvo su rostro a unos milímetros del de Soujiro puso sus brazos en la nuca del chico y cerrando los ojos lo besó.

Fue un beso corto. Apenas un roce de labios.

-No me llames Misao-dono o yo empezaré a llamarte Seta-sempai.- susurró Misao sobre los labios de Soujiro.

-Está bien, Koishii- rió Soujiro mientras abrazaba a Misao por la cintura y volvía a unir sus labios un poco vacilante.

Misao se dejó hacer con los ojos cerrados y sus manos acariciando la nuca de su amigo. Soujiro no rompió el beso hasta que ya no le quedó oxigeno en los pulmones.

-Tendríamos que acostarnos.- dijo Misao separándose dos pasos de Soujiro.

-¿¡Qué!?- Soujiro abrió mucho lo ojos ¿Le estaba pidiendo Misao lo qué cría que le estaba pidiendo?

-En la cama… -repitió Misao extrañada de la reacción de Soujiro.- Es tarde y necesitamos descansar.

-¡Ah! Si… si tienes razón… Debemos acostarnos…- Pues no. Misao no le estaba pidiendo lo que él creía que le había estado pidiendo ¡Qué pena!

-Pero… Sou-chan- susurró Misao sonrojándose.- ¿Puedo… puedo dormir contigo?

-Claro Misao-don… quiero decir Misao.-rectificó Soujiro sonriendo de verdad.

Misao también sonrió y volvieron a la habitación en silencio. Cogidos de la mano.

Se acostaron abrazados. La cabeza de Misao sobre el pecho de Soujiro.

-Sou-chan. –llamó Misao en un susurro.- Antes, cuando has dicho todas esas cosas, realmente me has asustado. Cuando me paraste en el pasillo pensé que me harías daño.- concluyó Misao temblando ligeramente.

-Lo siento de verdad- aseguró Soujiro con la voz rota.- Yo nunca te haría daño Misao. Nunca.- Soujiro suspiró tristemente.- Por favor créeme.

Misao no dijo nada pero, asintió con la cabeza.

"Pero me has hecho daño" pensó Misao de pronto. "Todo eso que has dicho ha dolido más que un golpe".

-¿Sabes Sou-chan?- preguntó Misao con los ojos cerrados.- Realmente te echaré de menos.

Soujiro se tensó al oír a Misao.

Tres años de sueños que sabía que nunca jamás se harían realidad. Tres años planteándose seriamente el volver a ser un asesino y matar a Aoshi Shinomori. Tres años de celos, dudas y una autoestima que no dejaba de bajar. Y ahora, cuando por fin tenía una pizca de esperanza (y dos besos) a la que aferrarse, Misao prácticamente lo estaba tirando.

-Pero tienes que venir de visita Sou-chan… Prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo.

Misao sonrió satisfecha y se acurrucó en el pecho de Soujiro.

Ambos se durmieron en seguida.

Cuando faltaban pocos minutos para el amanecer, Soujiro despertó.

Había soñado con que él y Misao… bueno el sueño era íntimo, así que lo dejaremos con que soñó con Misao.

Esto era un cambio bastante agradable, partiendo de la base de que normalmente soñaba con gente a la que se le salían las tripas por sitios raros.

-Buenos días Misao.- dijo un feliz Soujiro antes de darse cuenta de que Misao no estaba ahí.

Soujiro se levantó rápidamente y se visitó con lo primero que cogió.

Se recorrió todo el Aoiya, pero no encontró ni rastro de Misao.

Sus cosas no estaban en su cuarto, nadie quería hablar con él (aunque no entendía el por qué).

Derrotado, Soujiro salió del Aoiya con sus pocas posesiones, su eterna sonrisa y un gran peso en su corazón.

No entendía porque Misao había desaparecido.

-¡Sou-chan! –genial, ahora oía su voz.

-¡Sou-chan! –espera, esa voz no venía de su cabeza, si no de encima de él…

Soujiro movió la cabeza para mirar hacía arriba y vio a Misao cayendo encima de él (y tirándolo en el proceso).

-¿Qué haces aquí Misao? –preguntó Soujiro con una cara confusa muy mona.

-¡Me has llamado Misao! ¡Y sin coacción! ¡¡¡Por fin!!! Te ha costado tres años, pero al final lo has conseguido. Si hubiera sabido que el truco era besarte, lo hubiera hecho antes.- dijo una muy alegre e hiperactiva Misao

Soujiro alzó una ceja y la miró como si estuviera loca mientras Misao no dejaba de sonreír.

-Estoy aquí, queridísimo Soujiro, porque me voy contigo, ¿es que no ves que ya he hecho las maletas? –preguntó Misao mientras alzaba una bolsa medio llena con la mano izquierda.

-¿Cómo que vienes conmigo?

-Si.- dijo Misao muy feliz.- Me volvería loca yo sola en el Aoiya.

-Misao, si tu quieres nuca me iré.- le prometió Soujiro mirando a Misao a los ojos.

-No, nunca podría hacerte eso Sou-chan. Se que esto es muy importante para ti. Debes hacerlo. Tú me has hecho compañía durante tres años. Ahora yo te haré compañía a ti durante lo que dure tu viaje.

Soujiro besó a Misao.

-Gracias Misao pero…

-Misao-chan.- corrigió Misao.

Muy bien, Misao-chan. –dijo Soujiro de forma complaciente.- Pero, ¿y Shinomori-san?- preguntó Soujiro preocupado.

-Quiero muchísimo a Aoshi-sama,- aseguró Misao.- pero a ti te quiero más ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo? Tú no eres uno más, nunca lo has sido. Tú eres la persona más importante para mi Tenken no Soujiro. –Misao sonrió a Soujiro y se levantó de encima de él.

Soujiro le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó.

-Bueno Misao-chan ¿Dónde quieres ir?- preguntó Soujiro con una gran sonrisa.

-No lo sé. Es tu viaje Sou-chan. Elige tú.

**A/N: **Como siempre, muchas gracias amigos (bastardos) míos por leer pero no comentar… de verdad, es algo que me produce un placer casi tan grande, como el que vosotros sentiréis cuando os pille y castre…

Lau, eres la mejor ^^ muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios. Tú si eres una buena persona (y no como ciertas personas que van a ser mutiladas). Es posible que tengas razón y el capitulo 7 quede mejor delante, pero es que los publico con forme los escribo…

Me alegra mucho también que te agrade como he solucionado el tema de que Sou y Misao sean amigos, la verdad es que tienes razón, no es nada fácil. En fin espero que te guste este también


	10. Cap Extra: Preguntas sin respuesta

**A/N:** Por cierto, pese a que me gustaría muchísimo R.K. sigue sin pertenecerme… cada vez que escribo un Disclaimer mi corazón se muere un poquito más.

**PREGUNTAS SIN RESPUESTAS**

-¿De verdad son amigos?- preguntó Sanosuke por quinta vez.

-Y tan amigos- le contestó Okina mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Kenshin, Kaoru, Megumi, Sanosuke y Yahiko habían ido a Kyoto a visitar a sus amigos del Aoiya. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar en la puerta a Soujiro Seta, el Tenken el asesino, la mano derecha de Shishio; haciéndole la trenza a Misao.

-Pero, ¿cómo pueden ser amigos?- insistió Sanosuke- Él es un asesino…

-Lo es. Sobre todo si dañas a Misao, o cree que vas a dañarla, o la miras mal…

-De hecho al principio tuvimos varios problemas con él, porque consideraba que Misao era algo suyo y cada vez que alguien se le acercaba se ponía en posición en posición de ataque- le comentó Omasu.

-Deberíais ver como se pone Soujiro cada vez que alguien acapara la atención de Misao.- añadió Okon.

-Es posesivo- dijo Kenshin frunciendo el ceño.

-Y manipulador- puntualizó Okina- Demasiado para mi gusto. Por suerte o por desgracia, Misao siempre lleva kunais encima y no le da miedo usarlos.

-Entonces- dijo Sanosuke- ¿Son amigos?

Ya iban seis.

**A/N:** Revisando el cuaderno dónde escribo mis historias me he dado cuanta de que tengo una más. Bueno, en realidad no es una más, si no la primera versión de la historia: _AMISTAD (Y OTRAS TORTURAS)_. No me gustaba del todo así que hice una segunda versión, pero debido a que alguien me dijo que continuara he decidido poner esta pseudo historia… Espero que os haya gustado ;).


	11. NO ES UN CAPITULO

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. Y por que? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece mas sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estas de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Bffy519


End file.
